


Whimper

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lemons, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Reader tops Kieran. That is all.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a request. 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS : )

"You really sure about this, Mister?" Kieran asks for what felt like the tenth time tonight.

"I already told you, I am," you huff as you slide another finger into him, making him yelp. 

Kieran was lying face down on your bedroll, your tent flaps closed, a lantern propped on a small crate in the corner. Kieran's gripping hold of a pillow, his arms crossed around it, cheek buried into it. He keeps looking over his shoulder to watch you prep him, his cheeks a rosy red colour, mouth parted to let soft moans escape his lips. 

You'd caught Kieran staring at you many times, although you're pretty certain it was meant to be admiring. Kieran's admiring meant gorming at you with wide eyes and running away whenever you caught him, a bit like a child.   
You always enjoyed seeing him stutter and dip his head in embarrassment whenever you went over to flirt with him. He'd asked you once if you were tryna court him, a jokey tone to his voice, but he looked like a spooked owl as soon as you replied a simple 'yes.' 

The two of you had never asked actually confirmed if you were dating or not, but you assumed from the way he sneaks into your tent every night that you were. 

Kieran was always so timid talking to you around other camp members, but his true personality came out the second you two were alone. He was full of personality, a lot bubblier than you imagined and oh-so sarcastic. However, he always seemed to forget how to talk whenever you had your hand around his cock.   
The two of you haven't done much together, but Kieran came into your tent tonight and the first thing he said was "Please, mister. I can't take it no longer, you gotta fuck me!"

"Shit!" Kieran half whines, half moans as you push both your fingers knuckle-deep. You scissor them out slightly, trying to prep Kieran as much as you can before you enter him. He's a flustered whimpering mess, eyes shutting as he buries his face into your pillow.

You hadn't even bothered fully undressing him, and you still had some of your clothes on too. Kierans cock was pressed in between his shirt and your bedroll, leaking precum onto both of them. He was definitely going to pay for making a mess of your belongings. 

"Come on," Kieran sighs, loving the way you're fingering him, but he's gagging for you to finally slide into him. 

"So desperate, ain'tcha?" You chuckle. Kieran gives you a pouty look, but you wipe the frown off his face as you slide your fingers out with a pop. 

Kieran props himself up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder hungrily as you slick your dick up with some oil. You position yourself over him after pulling his jeans down to his knees, too lazy to pull them all the way off. 

The two of you sigh in unison as you finally slide into him, slowly pushing your cock deep and holding it there for a second. You let out a deep breath, trying to compose yourself as Kieran felt far too good. You would have pounced on him the second you saw him tied up in the stables in Colter if you knew he was going to feel this nice. 

Once you feel the both of you are settled, you slowly start thrusting your hips, going easy as you really didn't want to hurt Kieran. He's a flustered mess, panting and moaning as you fuck him. You slowly pick up the pace, letting out a few quiet moans. 

Kieran's tight, really tight, and you're almost certain he's going to be in a bit of pain tomorrow. Kieran knows the safe word but hasn't said it, nor shown any signs of discomfort. You're a little worried he's secretly hurting, but you trust he'd tell you if he was.

You decide to stop holding back, slamming into him, the sound of skin against skin echoing around the tent. Kieran's a mess, whimpering into the pillow. You had no idea Kieran could make such noises.

"Keep quiet, you wanna wake everyone up?" You tell him, though you were pretty certain anybody nearby had definitely been woken up. 

"S-sorry! You're.. you're just real good," Kieran manages to reply between your thrusts, his voice cutting out often. 

You lean down, your hand grabbing at Kierans jaw so you can turn him to face you. You hungrily kiss him, trying to shut him up, though he continues to moan between your kisses, your noses bumping against each other. At least he's a bit quieter, or he was until you slammed into him harder than usual.

Kieran has to break off the kiss so he can bury his face into your pillow, groaning into it as you continue to pound him. You place one hand beside his head, the other inbetween his shoulder blades, urging him to keep his face buried into the pillow. He was a little quieter, your pillow muffling his moans.

Your knees begin to ache from the weird position, so you pull Kieran up by his hips, shifting him into doggystyle without pulling out. Kieran attempts to rest on his hands, but quickly drops down to his elbows as you pick up your pace. He eventually ends up half lying down, his face buried back into the pillow.

So far, nobody had complained. You were sorry they had to hear this, though other members of the camp didn't hold back whenever they fucked. 

"Mister... I..." Kieran stutters. 

"Use your words, Kieran," you order him. Kieran shifts up onto his hands and quickly looks over his shoulder at you, his half-lidded eyes meeting yours.

"I'm real close," he manages to tell you through moans. 

"You waitin' for my permission' or somethin'?" you tease him, making Kieran even more flustered. 

Kieran goes to reply but is cut off as you pull out, flipping onto his back. You manage to pull off one of his pant legs, placing one leg over your shoulder. Before Kieran can even realise what's happened, you're pushing back into him, your hand wrapping around his cock, pumping him in time with your slowed thrusts.

"Shit! Jesus... that was fast," Kieran comments, shuffling the pillow so his head rested comfortably on it.

"Now you ain't gonna get more cum on my bedroll," you tut. 

"Yeah... sorry about that," Kieran blushes. 

"Anyway, where were we?" you smirk, your hips snapping forward as you plow into him. 

Kieran can't muffle his moans with the pillow anymore, trying to use his hand but it's no use. He eventually gives up, not caring that the camp will definitely tease him about this. 

Kieran moves your hand off his cock, replacing it with his own. You can now grab at his hips, your weight shifting on top of him as you ruin the poor boy. 

"You gonna cum for me, Kieran?" you ask in a husk voice, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Uh-huh," Kieran manages to slowly reply. He tries to keep eye contact but his eyes often fall shut, overwhelmed by all the pleasure you're making him feel. 

"You want my cum inside ya?" you ask.

"Please!" Kieran whimpers, replying far too energetically. 

"Needy little thing," you grin. You lean over him, your lips meeting his neck as you kiss up to his jawline, leaving a few marks here and there. 

Kieran can't take it anymore, letting out a string of noises as he cums on his stomach. His eyes remain shut, breathing heavily. You follow soon after, thrusting deep inside of him as you fill him up, his walls tightening around you.   
This time, you're the one being loud. Grunting against his neck as you ride your high. 

After what felt like hours, you finally pull out of him, rolling onto your back. The two of you lie there for a while, exhausted from tonights work out. Kieran finally moves, finding his neckerchief to use as a rag, cleaning himself off. He undresses - it's far too hot for clothes.  
You slowly do the same, more focused on finding your breath as you lazily undress yourself. 

You're slightly surprised when Kieran tucks the both of you into bed, turning off the lantern after placing a blanket over you both. His head finds your shoulder, your arm wrapped around him. 

You want to say something, anything, but your breath has been taken away. Kieran doesn't seem bothered, letting out a happy sigh as he gets comfortable, his limbs tangled in yours.   
You manage to reach over and wipe a few strands of hair off his face, your arm then coming to rest around him. 

The two of you fall asleep in unison, exhausted from tonight. Kieran, of course, gets roasted over the next few days by most of the camp. A few members try to roast you but they're quickly shot down when you threaten to 'fuck him even harder if you don't stop moaning about it.' 

What a lie that was. You were going to make him moan even more next time, regardless of their remarks.


End file.
